ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
What It Takes
What It Takes it the fifth episode of the first season of Genesis: Chronocle. It was released by Sci100 as a favor for the writer. Synopsis Nick struggles to find balance between his personal life and between his hero duty against an oncoming threat. Plot :Previously... on Genesis: Chronocle... Unknown Now that you're here... Splixson Ah! Not that guy again! Vulk Do you know him? Splixson Duh! He's the jerk who put this thing on my neck and shot my ship down! Wind-Up ...BOOM! camera zooms out and shows a long-distance shot of the forest. Almost a moment later, a massive explosion occurs from where Wind-Up was standing. The scene shows the Mechamanders being blown away, some even blown apart and exploding Vulk Nick! changes back stands up, looking exhausted Nick THOUSAND ARROWS!! Arrows COOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET.... CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSHHH!! crashes into the ship, leaving a yellow trail behind him. The ship falls to the ground and crashes on a plains field. While it's falling, Thousand Arrows descends down and transforms back Figure Greetings, Nick Stone. Nick Not him again! I TOLD YOU he wasn't dead! Figure I'll have you know that in two weeks, I will sent an army of my Mechamanders into your precious town, and if you don't show up, I'll destroy everything. Thank you. broadcast stops looks at Nick camera shows a close-up of Nick, with an angry expression on his face ---- ---- One week and five days later... is staying in his room and sitting on his desk. He isn't doing anything Vulk walks up behind him Vulk Are you doing alright? Nick Alright? ALRIGHT?! Remember what that guy said? He's going to attack THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW! Vulk Nick, I'll have you know that we have the plumbers. They'll take care of him. Nick Okay, fine. How many plumbers are in the base below Inferno Tides' forest, huh? Vulk I don't know, about 70? Nick SEVENTY?! He's going to send HUNDREDS of those Mechamanders and possible destroy the entire town... and I can't do anything... Vulk Of course you can! You have the Ne-O don't you? Nick Yes but... none of my transformations are strong enough to deal with an entire army. I mean, Thousand Arrows could possibly take them down, but he's too tricky to use... Vulk And don't even think about using your Praemiumsapien form. Remember what I told you in the ship. Nick I know... I know. Vulk Look, the point is, we got your back. Even if you don't want it, we'll give you all the help we can. Nick You don't get it. He wants ME to show up. I don't know what his problem is or what he wants with me, but I can't let others get in trouble because of my problems. sighs phone suddenly rings Nick Ugh.. one sec. picks up Nick Hey Aubrey... walks out of the room Nick I'm sorry we haven't talked much lately. I've had a lot on my mind going . Plus school... on the phone Listen, I know that you can have problems, but... at least tell me what's going on. Nick It's nothing you should worry- Aubrey Anything that has to do with you, I worry about. When will you understand that? sighs Nick Look... I just need... time. That's all. Aubrey Remember you're not alone... suddenly lifts his head and looks back at where Vulk was turns back around Nick I know... thank you. I'll call you back, okay? Aubrey Okay. hangs up scene switches to Aubrey, putting her phone down and looking a little saddened switches back to Nick, who also puts his phone down Vulk You could tell her, you know. Nick AH! turns around to see that he is back in the room again Nick What.. even heard of privacy? Vulk Not really. Loboans share everything. Nick Well I'm not a Loboan. stands up and walks past him Vulk Nick, wait. stops walking and turns around sighs Nick ...What is it? Vulk Listen, I may not be human to understand what you're feeling for this partner of yours, but I do know what it's like to care about others. Nick You don't that. You don't know ANYTHING. Vulk You're wrong. I don't have to be a member of your species to see and understand that you care about this "Aubrey". If you really care about her, it's natural that you should trust her as well. Nick You don't get it. You're an alien, I have NOTHING to hide from you... but... Aubrey, or just my own life in general... what will they think of me when they see that... looks at the Ne-O Nick I'm a monster. Vulk You're not a monster. You can become one, but you never used your powers for evil, and you never... Nick Never... what? Vulk Nevermind... it's not important. Nick Oh great, more of that time-travel nonsense. We're here talking about trust and you won't even tell me the most of the important things you know. Like, what's this Chrono Conflict you and Skorost were talking about? Vulk If I could tell you, I would, but I can't. Nick You know what? This is a waste of time. I'm not even gonna ask why. walks away and goes out of the room stays still and quetly speaks Vulk Because if you knew what would happen, you wouldn't do what's right... walks out of his house and takes his phone again, he dials up Cal a few moments he responds Cal This is Cal Binger. I am not available at the moment. If it's something important, please leave a message or if not, call me later. Thank you. Nick Hey, it's Nick. Do you have time today at dawn? I need to talk to you about something. puts his phone down and the scene shows him walking away scene then switches to a shot of the sunset, then Nick sitting on a bench in the park is staring at the sunset. Suddenly Cal walks up from the side Cal You called? Nick ...Yeah. leans on the tree next to the bench Cal So, what's up? You seem more down that usual. Nick ...Yeah, I guess so... Cal Did something happen with Aubrey? Nick Not exactly... maybe... sort of, I can't explain it. Cal Okaaaay.. and you need me because...? Nick I was just gonna ask you... if everyone else depended on you but you just know that you aren't good enough... would you stand up for them? Cal Woah, are you writing a poem or something? Nick No no... I just need- Cal Or is it the swimming competition. I thought you didn't sign up for that. Nick Well... actually I did, and yeah its the swimming competition, you're right but... I just don't know what to do. Cal Look, I've seen what you can do. Just because you don't believe in yourself that doesn't mean that others don't believe in you. Nick How do you know that? Say, you've seen how good I am, and maybe a few others, but I mean.. EVERYONE depends on me... I'm just.. scared I will let people down. That I won't do what's right when it's the time to do the right thing... Cal Well, it's true that you've let people down before when they were depending on you, and those were all your mistakes. Nick Wow, thanks a lot. Cal But, what's the point of making mistakes if you don't learn from them? Nick Cal, that's not what I'm talking about. Cal Then what ARE you talking about, dude? If you don't know yourself then why do you even bother asking me? I'm not you and I'm not a mind reader. If you're not sure of yourself and you think you will let other people down, fine, just walk away. But if everyone is depending on you, that means they expect to see a strong person who stands up for them and NOT a quitter. looks up slowly Cal I have to go or I'll be late for dinner... see you next week. walks away and Nick looks at the sunset then at the Ne-O stops walking and turns back around Cal Oh and... you're not alone. then walks home stays still for a minute but then stands up and looks at the sunset again then walks away night, he walks in his house and sees Vulk Nick Vulk! Don't go to sleep late tonight! Vulk Hey-what's the matter? Nick We're going to the plumbers' base tomorrow. Gonna make a plan... looks at Nick, confused Nick Together. Vulk Oh, so you snapped out of it, huh? Nick The advice friends give is the best one there is... I'm sorry I didn't listen to you earlier. Vulk That's okay. I'd be doubting myself too if I were you. Nick Well, you can be sure of one thing. And it's that I'm not doubting myself anymore. I don't know how, but somehow we will stop this, all of it. Vulk That's what I like to hear! nods Nick Tomorrow, we'll set this up! camera shows a shot of Nick's house. It's nighttime. It slowly transitions to the same shot but in daytime ---- is in the backyard, waiting for Vulk Nick Come on, we'll be late! approaches and changes to his normal form Nick You ready? Vulk Yeah. enter the ship and it flies off next scene shows them entering Plumber Base. They exit out of the cargo door approaches and greets them Skorost Greetings, Vulk and Nick. What brings you here again? Nick We're here to make a plan. Vulk Tomorrow, the organisation the plumbers have been tracking for weeks will finally make their move. They will send an army of Mechamanders to Inferno Tides, and they have their conditions... Nick I have to show up. If I don't, they will destroy the entire town. Skorost My... and what are you suggesting? Nick Nothing really. Vulk Wait, what? Nick I don't need a huge plan or strategy. I just need backup. I'll face them alone and try to take them all out. If I fail, you guys bust out everything you have and use it against them. Vulk That's it? That's your big plan? Nick As I said earlier, I'm not going to put anyone in danger. If they're after me, let them come and get me. But... turns around and looks at Skorost Nick I also need a favor. Skorost And what may that be? Nick If a huge battle breaks down, it's possible that the town is gonna be left with some damage. I'll try to avoid it anyway I can, but I don't know how it's gonna go down. Skorost And you want us...? Nick To evaculate everyone from Downtown to the less-crowded areas, like the park. Skorost Alright, we'll take care of it. Vulk And... what about your aliens? Which one are you going to use? Nick Actually, I have a plan for that too, but that can wait. Vulk Okay.. just one question. What do I do while the action's going on? Nick I need you to be with the citizens. You can lead the other plumbers across town and after you're done evacuating, you can patrol and make sure Mechamanders don't come out of nowhere. Vulk Well... if you're sure, then I got your back. Nick Thanks, and I'm pretty sure. Skorost My my, Stone, your strategic skills have definitely improved... Nick Uhm... thanks... I guess. Oh, just one more thing! How are you guys gonna blend in with the locals while evacuating them? Skorost No need to worry about that. We got a supply of ID Masks for times like these when our alien plumbers need to be around humans. Nick Awesome! Vulk Yes, indeed. Magister Skorost has contingency plans for everything. Nick Seems fair enough. a shory gremlin-like creature with a mechanic's outfit and crimson red skin runs up to Skorost Creature Magister Skorost! We got an incoming transmission? Vulk There's a Planchakule in the plumber base? I'm surprised it hasn't been taken apart yet... Creature HEY! Skorost What is it, Bol? turns around and and presses a button on his remote-like device. On a big monitor, the figure from before shows up Nick YOU! Figure Greetings Nick Stone. I am sending this to the Plumber Base underneath Inferno Tides' forest, because I know you are there. Just in case you didn't get the picture, my army will come for you tomorrow at 7 AM. And if you're not there- grabs the remote from Bol and shuts down the broadcast Vulk ...Are you sure about this? Nick Grr... fine then. He wants 7 AM? He's got 7 AM. Skorost We will provide you with the backup and evacuation. But you be careful out there okay? Nick I will, thank you. Vulk Shall we go back now? Nick Yeah, I got someone I need to see. scene switches to the ship landing, cloaked, in Nick's backyard. The next scene shows Nick walking away from the house and dialing Aubrey on his phone Nick Aubrey, it's me. Do you want to maybe.. hang out this afternoon? In the park? Aubrey Uhm, let me check my schedule. a few moments Aubrey Okay, is 3 PM good? Nick Yeah, works for me. See you then! Aubrey Okay, see you! hangs up and looks a little confused puts his phone back in his pocket and walks towards the park a few hours is sitting on the same bench as yesterday. Aubrey is coming. He stands up Nick Hey! Aubrey Wow, you're early... hug Nick Yeah, kinda... Aubrey Soo.. where do you wanna go? Nick Actually, I was hoping we could talk... Aubrey Really? I mean... sure! both sit down at the bench Aubrey So what's the matter? Nick I just wanted to apologize for avoiding you lately... I know I already said this but... I had a lot on my mind going on the past two weeks, and I just needed some time... Aubrey I understand that, but... what exactly is going on? Nick Well uhm... it's... the swimming competition... Aubrey Oh... really? Nick Yeah, I actually signed up and... had a lot of stress going on. Aubrey Nick... holds his hand Aubrey Thank you for telling me. Nick Yeah... no problem. Aubrey But... I know you're lying. Nick What? No I'm not! Why would you think that? Aubrey Because I know you. And by the way, I checked the competitors list yesterday at school... your name was not on there. Nick But... sighs stands up Aubrey I have to go. Nick Aubrey wait! Aubrey Just call me when you're ready to tell me the truth. starts walking away stands up angrily Nick You think I don't want to tell you?! You think I'm doing this for my personal gain? Trust me, I would tell you if I could, but I can't! And if you think you're the only one with problems then just forget it! turns around Aubrey Oh... thanks a lot, Nick... walks away Aubrey Thanks a lot... Nick Aubr... ARGH! angrily kicks away a pebble and sits down on the bench, holding his head in his hands ---- already nighttime. Nick approaches his house and walks in Vulk So... how did it go? Nick I don't wanna talk about it... looks confused goes in his room, slams the door shut and locks it lies on his bed, staying still turns around, lying on his back and stares blankly at the ceiling of him meeting Aubrey. They walk past each other in slow motion, but only Nick looks at her. Another flashback of them going out the first time, then another one of them in the cinema, laughing. The flashback then changes to when the Ne-O attaches itself to Nick's wrist. Followed by him turning into Protosect for the first time. He blasts the rogue Chronosapien with a green energy beam. The final shot shows him and Vulk speaking, before the flashback ends turns around and slowly falls asleep, looking saddened shot shows Nick's house, at evening. It transitions into the rising sun ---- is still sleeping knocks on the door Vulk Get up! Time to go, Nick! gets up and looks out his window, then sighs unlocks the door and walks out Vulk How are you doing? Nick I'm fine... let's go. looks confused again scene shows a shot of the Downtown street. Nick is standing there looks at the Ne-O Nick Vulk, are you guys ready? in his dog form, is next to a plumber wearing an ID mask. They are evacuating the people Vulk Yeah, we got this! How much more time? looks at his phone, it shows 6:57 AM Nick Three more minutes. puts his phone back in his pocket and looks ahead Nick Then it's on. Vulk Good luck. comes in on the line Skorost I'll have you know that Bol has engineered a device which emmits an electromagnetic pulse which will block all transmissions, so no one will see you transform. Nick Thanks... well... Skorost Good luck, Nick Stone. communication turns off looks at his phone again, it's 6:59 takes a deep breath but then looks to the side. He sees Aubrey exiting out of the door on a building Nick ...Aubrey?! Aubrey ...Nick? runs up to her Nick What... how? What are you doing here?! Aubrey Excuse me? Nick You're supposed to be evacuating with the others! Aubrey Evacuating? I was over at my cousin's! What evacuation are you talking about? Nick No! Look, you CAN'T be here now! Aubrey What are you talking about? Are you STILL avoiding me?! Nick No... looks over to the side, then at her again Nick You can't be here NOW. the Mechamanders approach. There are hunders of them. They start walking down the street grabs Nick's hand Aubrey What... are those things?! Nick Listen... we need to get out of here! You're in danger! Aubrey What are you talking about?! What are those things?! Nick There's no time, we have to go! Aubrey But- Nick NOW! grabs her hand and starts running the opposite direction. The Mechamanders chase them down. After a few minutes, they hide in a backalley between two buildings Nick We should be safe here... Aubrey Safe?! Do you know what those things are?! Why are they after us?! Nick They're not... after us... they're after me. Aubrey What? You? If this is some kind of excuse I swear I'll- Unknown NICK STONE! looks towards the alley entrance Unknown WE KNOW YOU ARE HERE. COME OUT OR THE MECHAMANDERS WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING. then looks at Nick Aubrey Nick.. what is going on. What's- Mechamander approaches the backalley and closes in on Nick and Aubrey Nick Oh no... hides behind him Mechamander gets extremely close to them looks at Aubrey Nick Promise me you won't tell anyone... Aubrey What are you talking about?! then walks forward towards the Mechamander Aubrey What are you doing?! slow motion, Nick raises his wrist and snaps the Ne-O. He then slams it down stares as a blue light appears Nick VENOMOEBA!! stares in awe aims his hands at the Mechamander. The Mechamander leaps at him but he shoots an acid blast at it, melting it apart. He lowers his arms and changes back to Nick runs up to Aubrey Aubrey Nick.. what is- Nick I'm sorry, but I have no time to explain. But we have to get out of here, NOW! once again grabs her hand. They run out of the alley and back onto the main street. Nick looks over to the side and sees hunders of Mechamanders approaching looks back at Aubrey Nick Aubrey, listen to me. I can't explain everything right now, but if I make it out of this, I promise I will tell you everything... I'm sorry. You have to go evacuate with the others. Downtown is a dangerous place right now. Aubrey I don't know what's going on but... I'll trust you. Nick Thank you. hugs her briefly and stands up against the Mechamanders Nick Now go! They're mine. runs towards the opposite side, but she then stops and hides behind the edge of a wall, watching Nick Nick Okay you... you want me? COME AND GET ME! Access Recognition Mode, Code 5XZ73JX4. Ne-O User Recognized. Nick Activate random DNA selection, code 7435. Ne-O Random Selection Mode is now activated. The next transformation will select a random DNA sample from available database. Nick Okay... here we GO! slams it down and a bright green light appears, then a small explosion, covering the ground in smoke Mechamanders stop moving and look at the smoke cloud within the smoke cloud, a pitch black armored-looking humanoid figure with glowing neon-green spots on its body emerges and ascends into the air with the jets on its legs Nick LAUNCHVIPER!!! stares in awe looks at his hands Launchviper Okay.. this will do. ascends higher and uses his jets to move at high speeds. He rains down missiles from the sky onto the Mechamanders and blows away a huge portion of them. He then retracts his limbs and freefalls like a bomb, creating a crater and blasting away Mechamanders. He then gets up quickly and leaps at them, crushing them and kicking them with his legs. He frequently switches over to rockets and blows up the surrounding ones. All of this damages the road and the buildings around it Launchviper No... there's too many! Mechamander jumps up and tackles down Launchviper. He gets up and blasts it away but more keep coming, too many to count keeps trying to defend himself, kicking them away and shooting missiles at them, but they outnumber and surround him. He looks exhausted and gets down on one knee a similar ship to the one Nick as Thousand Arrows destroyed approaches and from within it, the Figure appears Launchviper Y... you... scene switches to Vulk Vulk Nick?! Nick! Can you hear me?! Figure You have failed, Nick Stone. Launchviper What... WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! Figure Well, that wouldn't TOO simple to answer now wouldn't it? collapses and changes back blacks out and is unconcious Figure takes Nick and they all teleport. The Mechamanders, everything. Downtown is left severely damaged walks out from hiding Aubrey Nick! NICK! Oh no... he's gone! What have I done... this is all my fault... Vulk No, it's not. turns around and sees Vulk in his dog form Aubrey You're... Nick's dog, right? Did you just talk or am I losing it? morphs into his regular form Vulk I suppose he didn't explain it to you didn't he? Aubrey What the... what are you? Vulk I don't have time to explain either, but Nick risked his life and got himself captured to save you... Aubrey I know... looks in the opposite direction Aubrey And it's all my fault... Vulk You're wrong. Nick tried to protect you, and he did. But in return... Aubrey He's gone now... walks up to her and puts his hand on her shoulder Vulk Well... are you just going to stand there and grief? Or are you going to help me rescue him? Aubrey Me... but... how? Vulk Come with me. looks confused for a second, but then nods scene zooms away from them Major Events *Launchviper makes his debut *Aubrey discovers Nick's secret *Nick is captured by the Organisation. Characters *Nick Stone *Vulk Izor *Aubrey Senali *Cal Binger Villains *Mechamanders *Mysterious Figure Aliens Used *Venomoeba *Launchviper (first appearance) Category:NickFusi0n Category:Genesis: Chronocle Category:Genesis: Chronocle Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Earth-74